


暗室

by deadpigeons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Organized Crime, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 轻微bdsm预警，监狱（借用了CCA），黑手党提及，提及所有知识来自于互联网。单数章剧情，双数章貂绒，一点点马东马和一点点芝桃
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

在所有大难不死的金鱼当中，他是它们的王。——《秘密金鱼》

————————————————

  
出来的路上布满了荆棘。它先是从道路底部出现，几个白色扁平的建筑物呈现出合成一片的结构形式，像是缺少一段封口的三角形。白色被裹挟在黄色的砂砾里，黄松和落羽杉稀稀拉拉地围绕着营地。 它由水泥和瓦楞敞篷组合在一起。绿色的带铁锈的铁网在外围，浅色的野草和深色的荆棘呈片状地交互出现在外廊里。

这里很容易被当成是座工厂，道路的一侧立着一块大牌子，在郊区工业园随处可见，字母A缺了一块，像是个尖叫着的秃鹫的头。

他开着车进来时，整个环成矩形的铁网外围里只有一个铁门是能够从内部打开的。狱警把他拦下来，他年纪约莫在六十岁上下，腰间配了一把枪，一只苏格兰牧羊犬趴在他的脚边。

金道英拉下车窗时告诉他：在两周前他交上了去监狱工作的申请，他来这儿接受为期四周的培训。 狱警的表情在他意料之外，他的整张脸上只有几块肌肉抽搐了一下，他开始回想这个表情究竟更像是拉奥孔，还是他拉下车窗时他的眼睛和下耷的眼皮转向他时。

“这门口有着一个拉奥孔的雕塑”，他想着，徐英浩会喜欢这个笑话。 蛇、惊恐的脸和大理石的形状像一道模糊的、平面化的影子。他之所以认为那是拉奥孔，是因为那种通满动态曲线的，仿佛被追赶的肢体的形状和表情。狱警显得陈旧而警惕，像是堆在储物室里的红酒，或者布满手印的镜子。他指了指监狱墙外的一栋建筑。

这辆破旧的道奇山羊皮卡是去年年底徐英浩留在金道英这儿的，车窗上方烘出一片浅焦黄的形状，混合着尼古丁和拆封塑料的气味，拉下车窗那会儿它得到了休息。金道英踩下离合器，把车倒出去，通过大门时狱警鼻梁上褶皱混杂着浅色斑点的光景再度闪回了。他把遮阳板翻上去。

他把车停下，坐在车里。两排铁链圈起来的围篱上是铁丝网，他熄火，下车，穿过停车场，在围合紧密的松树间，建筑群里露出教堂的尖顶来。他想象瞭望塔上的狱警看着他，那双眼睛具象成一个黝黑的孔洞，让他同时想到海浪、曲面和悬崖的巨大孔洞一双巨大的眼睛，他正踩在角膜、晶体，他站在眼睑上。

猫穿过空旷的便道，让他感到滑溜溜的，它在太阳经过的地方捉身上的虱子、理毛。在一辆家用小型面包车的阴影边，车上的人把胳膊伸出车窗外，右侧进入的车门被推开了。 金道英看了他们一眼，他打开门，只有一个学员坐在那里，他原本在睡觉，或者只是趴在桌子上，直到门被拉开。他有一种机警，梗类的智慧。亚洲人，看上去非常年轻，他猜着他的年纪，隔着一个座位坐下了。他告诉道英他的名字，问他是不是日本人。他叫李东赫，明年要去社区读大学，今年他需要换一个车载音箱，这个暑假里他们允许他在空闲的时候来。

“我想我会常常到这儿来”，他眯起眼。他的声音里有种独特的性质，音调更高些他就能听出端倪，但李东赫停下，“你是今年来的美国。”

“你看上去很紧张，我不是。我的堂兄进过这里。没什么好怕的，他们被分在不同区。”他说着，四处张望了一下，“你是日本人，还是中国人？”

金道英确定他回答的第一个人的确会是李东赫，在他的简历被投送到公司高层之前，他们没有谷歌他的名字，也不会知道两年前他在首尔拘留所。他把牛仔外套脱下来放在椅背上，重新走到教室门口：“韩国人。”

他回答着，向四周逡巡，周围的灌木和杂乱的草皮，使得这儿像是刚刚犁新的土地裸露着、和落叶的气味搅在一起，来的路上，路中央有一条尚未闭合而微微下陷的脐缝，一边的地面比另一边稍高一些，轮胎保有着一种略微的倾斜。他想着刚学车那会儿，徐英浩在副驾上让他看得更远些，他的车身歪了。周遭的房子都是搭建完的铁棚和贫民区固有的掉色油漆的颜色，小孩子裸露着肚皮，其他地方带有死亡似的枯瘦。 

他一边玩弄袖口，把叠了两次的部分像拆方巾似的拆出来，他捏着要掉的纽扣，先是略微倾斜地转几圈，再是干脆拉长了扭着线脚，他拉得长了，透过模糊的余光看到李东赫的脸，他重新走进来。

“韩国，”李东赫读了这个词几遍，他的舌头经过字母时留下一种舔过蜜似的钝，他转向金道英，“我们这儿的人很少用这个工作糊口，一周八美元，适合没有家室的人、开销也不大。我有兄弟姐妹，但还没到我养着所有人的地步。”他笑了笑：“其实在路易斯那州，尤其在这个镇上，这个报酬还算不错。”

“现在我们试着把这儿摸索一遍？”李东赫指着竖着叠在一起的录像带，一侧写着文字标识，“我想看看武力制服的教学片。”

他翻看了一下磁带盒的透明窗，检查褶皱和是否发霉，随后他漫不经心地把磁带推入机内，摁了快进键，他摁下播放的样子像是打开一盒随机巧克力盒。红色、蓝色、绿色，其他口味，锡纸包裹的形状，气味。李东赫尝试它们就像是它们是无数种发散的可能性。他看上去并不在意他会拿到哪一颗。

金道英站在他身后，李东赫把第三排的椅子拉过来，他跨开腿，倒着把手肘悬挂在椅背曲线的顶端，接着把下巴也靠上去。桌子的形状像是一个棱角扁平的“L”，金道英把笔记本和装了咖啡的不锈钢保温杯拧开，李东赫拉动椅子的同时把撞到它。他比了比手势，食指贴在嘴唇上。

画面切换了两次，一个小小的水印在屏幕右上方。先是一阵模糊的雪花，随后是晃动的黑白图像，一个无人机拍摄的监狱的鸟瞰图，犯人地毯似的铺在中心的块状场地上，铁丝圈架在铁棚和铁丝网上，一根可弯曲吸管的骨架、攀爬架，零散的两个狱警锚点似的在那里。

一个男人说：“四十个犯人对一个狱警，这可不妙啊。在阿拉莫不行，在这儿也不行。”

李东赫啧了一声，快进了画面，一个精细地剪过指甲的黑人女性的脸、黑色鬈发、职业式的套装出现在屏幕里：“我叫布兰查德……吱吱……片子里讲话的人是谁？……他……叫什么名字？”。

东赫摁了摁快退，在卷带盘上倒带完毕后，他看上去对它缺失兴致，转而他去研究一些留在椅子背面和桌洞内侧的刻痕。金道英拿过来它放回保护套里。

录像带侧面文字上写着No.1，他扫过其他录像带脊背上的文字。

他抬头时看到李东赫看着他桌子上不锈钢的保温杯和他的书包，他的杯盖正对着他们。他摄像头亮着的红点，他给摄像头添加了设备序列号，添加了摄像机，给它命了名，它在那个位置上闪着，他的保温杯上，李东赫盯着这个红点。他的指甲刮过塑料保护套，吞咽声变响，像是猛烈的石头掉在屋顶上。从屋顶、墙面滚落，打破窗户。这时他意识到外面下着小雨，一种潮湿的气味散布在教室里。

他们不该在现在打开录像机，水汽是寿命的敌人。

他期望李东赫不要提问，闭上嘴，他之所以住在纳契托什小镇的西布利湖，开车四十分钟，是为了躲避提问。

他看向他嘴唇张合的形状，想起徐英浩松开保险器,一拉枪机,把枪托紧贴在肩上,并把顶端上有一只圆镶头似的消音器的黑色枪管垂了下去。他用目镜扫视台阶和车库，雪在他们脚下，蒙上雪的石棉水泥板。徐英浩呼吸时，白色的雾气松散地凝集。

“深呼吸，”金道英想着，“最糟糕的情况是什么。”

李东赫的眼睛重新错开他，望向门口，他剃了断眉，略微上挑了一下，表情像是上吊在电风扇上的人踢倒了椅子：“怎么回事，你除了记笔记，还带录音笔吗？”

一个中年白人走进了教室，他走路的姿势就像是在监狱逡巡一圈室内后他随时能坐在椅子上，把钱包拍在膝盖上，发出一种钱包鼓胀的悦耳响声，但出于一些原因，它们只是停留在精神满足上。他穿着工装裤，收紧在靴口。他像是决定讲个笑话，但不太满意：“这儿的人总是辞职。”他补充了自己的名字，金道英把瓶盖对准他，但是稍微往里推了推。

李东赫没有再看他。

雨点猛烈地敲打着窗户，它紧闭着，房间里变得闷热难耐。几个学员在两分钟后推开了门。

“最重要的是我们要立场一致，如果狱警是你，即便错误全在你，在现场我还是会站在你这边，”瑟曼把这句话念了一遍，它写在他手里的磁带的正面，一块防水胶布和一段潦草的文字，他说他最喜欢的就是这个，它让他想起拳击比赛还没有层层分级的时期，他觉得那时候还有能看的比赛。在漆成牛血色的付费前排，偶尔还会有曾经在金手套杯亮相超过三回合以上的人，曾经都很有机会在五区电视网的摄影机前亮亮相。一种科西嘉岛的味道，他评价着。

他没有用投影仪，但是投影幕布仍然打开着，他在讲台边上捡出一卷磁带来，把它推进录像机。

“原则上你们应该看一段视频，关于我们的监狱系统，我们的历史和创始人，你们要在课后被抽背他们的名字。但是这不重要，我们赚的不多，你们有三节免费的咨询课，这些会在那个时候应付主管。过几天我会教你们怎么投放催泪弹，一些防身用的格斗技术。战争消磨脑袋不是吗，你只要知道该怎么做，每个步骤都被零散地分成小块，执行它，好的士兵执行它。”

“监狱的主题是关于如何应对那些曾经被赋予的权力重新被剥夺所感到的痛苦，羞耻本身。在文明社会能够拥有价值的东西在这里可能依然有，比如劳动的价值。这种价值在这儿进行一次转换，变成可以支撑监狱的价值。1956年，奴隶制大概被废除了一个世纪，德克萨斯的黑人和白人都在棉花地，弯曲，绷紧，一次不能抓太多，也不能抓太少。”

塞曼摁了摁快进键，他的手指头大得出奇，一整块焦黑的痕迹，要不是他年轻时候是拿在手掌上按灭烟头作为保留节目的习惯留到现在，不然就是他受过虐待，导致将来他习惯性地虐待自己。

塞曼看了看金道英的嘴角：“它怎么来的？”他指着自己的嘴角，比了个手势。

“小时候磕到的，我妈妈给我涂了药膏，本来应该很快就好的，但我自己把它擦掉了。”

“你为什么把它擦掉？伤疤让你觉得你像个英雄吗？”

男子气概，金道英想起这套说辞。行为背后的意义模糊了，他不确定他仅仅是由于它的不适。伤疤和药膏给他留下的感受相当与惺忪睡眼和薄荷牙膏。他在一种反复的违背里找到乐趣，他讨厌为儿童时期所有行为的意义提供一套单调乏味的说辞，就像是一切都由因果决定。你先是走着，随后发现岔路，其中的每一条都决定了下一条的抉择，直到他们通往一个确切的未来。他想起泰迪熊的对于儿童心理的疗愈作用，一个沟通渠道，和自己对话的角色载体，在某种程度上被当做软弱和缺乏社会交流能力的表征。

“它很痒，可能还有其他原因。你可以这么解读，但除了当时的我之外，没有人知道。”

视频上的黑白图像经过快速的扭曲，像是一阵浪潮迭代着冲刷着岸边，他没让他们中的任何一个人说完一句完整的话，他只是不停说着，让投影幕布上的影子留在他的脸颊、躯干上半部分。他像是一个视觉残像，对介绍工作缺少热忱。

塞曼不在意他在想什么，回答什么。他开始提问，找学员回答，只有金道英的问题显得像是个固定模板里突发的癔症反应。他不清楚塞曼想要从他这里得到什么答案，他只是深入口袋，把录音笔打开。

————————————————

之后他们站在草坪上，肩膀相抵地站在一起，他能感到透过棉、麻、织物摩擦间热从皮肤地下冒出来，岩浆在地表汩汩流动。与其说它是一种幻觉或一种意识形态效应，不如说它确实存在着，它有某种现实性，不断地在肉体的周围和内部产生出来。

他们刚试完催泪瓦斯的效果，瑟曼讲了个关于哮喘病人的笑话。（他说：“你猜怎么着，无论他是不是真的跪在地上求饶我都会放它”）。金道英当时整个趴在地上不住地掉眼泪和干咳，就像是从胃里长了棵顶住软腭的树，一直把他的气管整个儿戳穿了。几个女学员抱在一起，李东赫也捏着鼻子在树边干呕。

在那之后他们重新回到教室里，室内泛着热气和疲乏，在行进阶段里他不断揉着眼睛。瑟曼从桌上拣出那柄红色塑料刀，其中一把被抽出来，整个儿在地上摔开了。金道英最后拿到它，同样是柄红色的刀，它的头部的螺丝被摔掉了，顶端稍厚的部分呈现出蛛网似的裂纹，背面则干脆缺了一小块。瑟曼提出他们是时候自卫练习了，金道英瞥过李东赫。

瑟曼说你们得自己找到分组，一对一，在这儿只要准备好了就没什么可怕的。

“不要动我。”李东赫评价着，金道英向他走过去，按照教学要求把刀缓缓举过头顶，再缓缓向下挥，模仿袭击的动作。李东赫看上去有点迷惘，他用手扒拉着金道英的手臂，又把手并起来砍他的前臂。他的嘴唇并成一条细线，像是冰川裂开了似的。

整个过程他直视着金道英的眼睛：“你和我们来这儿的目的都不同。”他用余光扫向瑟曼，随后继续说：“你有秘密，我也有。”

金道英的手臂开始发痛，他想着“不要动我”*在这里产生积极意义远比在街上更明确，他盯着他的塑料刀身，和它因为细微的震动而发出的响声。李东赫开始保持着一定的频率，随后则漫不经心起来，他用刀柄敲了敲金道英手肘下方，即便隔着一层织物，疼痛使得他的动作变得迟钝僵硬起来。

“现在角色交换。”瑟曼坐在讲台边，他刚调整完两个女学员对峙的动作，现在他坐在那儿，翘起右腿，开始捻动他的右手食指和大拇指。

当他们角色互换以后，金道英直视李东赫的眼睛，击打他举起又下落的、抓着匕首的手。他坚持了一段时间，很快又往李东赫身后看去。

他说：“我们的秘密可能相同。”

  
*“不要动我”（Nonmetansere）”。这标志着君主报复的终结。改革者所确立的、用以反对断头台的专制的“人”也变成了一种“人的尺度”（manmeasure），但不是衡量万物的，而是衡量权力的。”——《训诫与惩罚》


	2. Chapter 2

现实点吧，怀特尼，世界是由两个阶层组成的——猎手和猎物。——《亡命猎手》希区柯克

*轻微BDSM预警

————————————————

金道英让他背过去。他们开启这段关系像是玄妙的某个步伐恰到好处地达到了某个位置。他看到金道英时以为这是种短暂关系，处理性的方法之一。他告诉他背过去，在床上或者他的腿上，它不算是个模糊的语境，鉴于金道英把桨鞭和散鞭排开在桌子上，他被固定在床的支架上。他需要某个位置来承受弯折和疼痛，光散射下吸管需要在水里产生偏转的角度。

“颜色？”

“绿色。”

“我会拍打你的背部，因为你希望疼痛更强烈些，先是右边，再是左边，我需要你报数、保持清醒。”

“好的。”

“除了CNC的红黄绿，安全词想好了吗？允许我结束后拥抱你，补充水分，陪到你入睡为止吗？”

他先是说的确是这样，之后又改变了说辞。李泰容意识到这种感情里所无可避免的部分，他需要充足地信任金道英，荣誉法则，他知道只有这样才能得到一种微妙的平衡。他先是在肉体上接受规训，在固定空间、细分的时间里接受某种教育，握抢的步骤，靠着墙站立，军人、修道院用于施行权力来达成规训目的的方式，将肉体作为运行机制下的琴键。金道英将会给他指令，告诉他是写字板还是拿起写字板，第一块石头会落下。

他们在厨房里把双方想要尝试的方法对了一遍，那是像狗对主人一样的热情、丧家犬般的忠诚，或是西班牙雨季中年人的热情。他们确定单子上能够承受的部分和其余部分，通过纸条上罗列的清单，他在耸肩时的确不那么恐惧了。他穿着普通的睡衣，戴着眼镜，头发还没掉色结束。

“没有固定的安全词，我不需要。你只用在我喊红色时停下。”

“二十分钟后我会给你松绑。”

最初被捆住的是双手，金道英让他背过去，鞭子平滑地在他脊柱上，像它是巨蟒背上一块游移的鳞片。他的鞭打在最开始有些偏移，后来则为了应对这些偏移，在左侧的肩胛上补了两次。金道英把衬衫拉到腰间，让他起先是觉得他看上去像个修女，金道英绑住他的脚，他就投入通过性得到告解和指引的手段。

特洛佛尼乌斯曾说过：“你快快乐乐的度过六天，尽情地享乐；第七天你就会得到你最向往的东西。”而在第七天到来时他死去了。李泰容向往的极度的狂欢里或许隐藏着死亡的预兆，而为了它，在动荡的清教徒式的收敛里，他开始直面免除规训的对他带来的影响而止步于性的感官体验和非理性。他想着在紊乱的水流里感到疼痛到来时，紧闭的眼皮透过光留下的瘢痕，它达成雷鸣似的警醒，太阳伸出火焰灼烧他蜡制的翅膀，结局则是以冷淡收场。 他不明白金道英为什么选择他，但他选择金道英纯粹是出于他要求他口交前让他跪下的手势。

他在金道英手指按压和滑过他喉结的方式和窒息里瞥到一种敞亮的、门从漆黑的室内展开，光线映照出他人脸向下时的景象，随后金道英的拇指略微地向另一侧偏移，他抚摸阳光和冷水交替灌溉的、刚刚修建完的树墙似的抚摸他，更多时候则像是别人抚摸小狗似的。他的呼吸停在金道英的阴茎上，金道英的手停留在他的颈侧，最后扶在他的后脑。

他在内心深处认为这是个征兆，像是杜尚把书翻开，倒扣在晾衣架上，用夹子夹上，让它成为作品，可以透过窗户欣赏的东西，在阳光暴晒和雨水冲洗里，他的瘢痕和青色的淤伤，金道英的手把他和自我暴露，以及将暴露作为自我保全的方式串联起来，一座桥，一根晒衣绳，金道英是他契机中的一部分。 他抬起头时金道英靠在温莎椅的轮状靠背上，让他看上去带有一点儿被均匀分布地刺穿了。金道英看着他背后的某个方向，拇指摩擦着他的后颈。他注意到镶木地板的样子很怪，像是草编精工地毯。

他做了两个放松动作，深呼吸和吐气，连着做了三次，地面上留些白痕，像一阵耸动的月光在皲裂的树影下，面对地板时它们流露一种对于短暂往来的性所留下的印迹，他贴着地面，手臂内侧滚动青色，手肘的关节蹭在地面上。阴茎的前液顺着他的后抬，在他肚脐下方聚成一滩。话讲到一半金道英顶进去，他被截断了，像是攀着冰冷的浮木，寻求一种不可知的慰藉，他表现痛楚是急切但短暂，甬道里不会有分娩的阵痛，他被打开，并不具有贞操概念，破开他像是破开一阵具有阻力的弹性物质，新奇生命，短暂痛苦和短暂欢愉。他被填满了，从一种缓慢的，被异物侵入的剥离感中，他首先是作为羔羊受到的侵入、嚼着草的伊甸园式的蒙昧，被金道英完全地背弃了。

金道英从纸箱里取出玻璃杯，去掉上面包着的报纸，打开威士忌酒瓶的封口。他们一起坐在他租来的公寓的沙发上 ，它很狭窄（相较而言金道英的工具却很齐全），因为家具缺乏而显出参考系缺失下的空旷。书桌上的一体式书架上只有几本书，墙纸是浅鹅黄色，他更多更厚的书竖着摆在阳台上，有些则装在纸箱里。

金道英维持着从背后搂着他的姿势，穿过他的肋下，替他把冰块夹进热水。他现在裹着金道英的毛毯，它很薄，冷气从地板上浮起。泰容把坐垫从沙发上拖下来，它离开道英的臀部、盘起的腿，直到它离开它脚掌的那一刻，那双摇摇晃晃的靴子终于落地了。

李泰容从下往上扫视时看到它。

金道英摄像头亮着的红点，他给摄像头添加了设备序列号，添加了摄像机，给它命了名，它在那个位置上闪着。他转过头时候头发掉在眼前，他捋过它时他看到金道英的脸，他知道在阴影下他该是什么样的，但它来得太快了，他没来得及做好准备。它来得既汹涌，又锐利。

金道英告诉他他需要出现在监狱里，他抬头，透过窗玻璃看到一片变形的阴影，想着金道英在卧室打印出的那张画，密集的、松散的、约莫半厘米为直径的黑白灰圆点构成的一张打印画。他在高潮前一秒突然意识到那是一双眼睛，像素点构成的眼睛，他在床上，它离得不再近，他就能够从中捕捉易逝的规律。

他从沙发上起来，感到后背和腿根的疼痛，睡觉前他让金道英留了灯。

李泰容从梦境里醒来时还处于对于圆形监狱的恐惧中。

当时他尝试着把“一种新形式的通用力量”用一种具象化的形式表现出来，而在梦里它的形状模糊着，让他想起一个有着巨大穹顶的环形囚室，介于万神庙和斗兽场之间，光从穹顶的镂空、横排的、向内形成锥形的窗户里漏出来。

它是混凝土制成的，更像是清水混凝土，古罗马时期的混凝土不会有这样细致的曲面，当他的后背紧贴着这样的曲线时，先是感到一阵细腻的清凉，玻璃大块地盖在漏斗似的向内收缩的最外延。

他先是看到一段打出的孔眼，两粒相互呼应的孪生子，像是飞机的机舱玻璃似的在左下角。他在穹顶暴露的日光里隐约看到鸟类的身影，但他不能确定这个空间的大小。两层玻璃。他先是尝试着把手指贴在玻璃面上，墙面比他想象中要更厚一些，它凹进的部分像是一条轨道，他的手指差一点顶到它的表面，但锁链到头了。

锁链，他想着，他的梦里不应该有锁链。他披着米白色的裹尸布似的织物，显得他几乎有点儿健康的黝黑了。

他开始注意他的脚。某个机关打开了，当他从沉睡中醒来时他总是先浑浑噩噩一阵子，地面是平整的，一块巨大的玻璃盖在上面，他能感觉到凉鞋的鞋带勒紧他的大脚趾，大块的、完整的玻璃，让他感到滑溜溜的。

随后他注意到监狱中部的一整块凹陷的形状，一个黝黑的孔洞，让他同时想到海浪、曲面和悬崖的巨大孔洞一双巨大的眼睛，他正踩在角膜、晶体，他站在眼睑上。视崖实验，他想着。走过去，或者并不这么做。他感到汗从肩胛骨开始流淌下来，他的后背汗涔涔的，他湿透了，盐分、鼓动的心跳。他知道在那之下有些什么，但或许什么都没有。

他开始挪动他的脚踝，他松散的跟腱和脚尖。他的心开始响亮地运转。他意识到光打在他的背后，有人叫了他的名字。因为他在面前的墙壁上看到了他的影子，还有其他的影子，他知道转过头的时候会看到什么。塔楼，一双眼睛。强光。

他像瞪羚似的恐惧狮子的侵袭。他首先是喊着：别过来！这一行加上脚注，故事先是这么开始，然后我们再去提出其他问题。接下来他要面对什么也不在我们的考虑范围内，你感到安全，因为他人正在面临危险。这是一种schadenfreude。

现在他说，转过来。那个权威的声音说。


	3. Chapter 3

“骨头的捆绑”

噢，谁能从这幽牢救出

一个受尽多重奴役的灵魂？

骨头被捆绑，双足被羁驻，

还有那双手被禁铟；

这方为眼所蒙，那厢

耳鼓鸣鸣欲聋；

——安德鲁·马维尔：《灵魂与身体的对话》

————————————————

*暴力现象预警

他提到这座屋子，当他们正在看那部从一堆碟片中取来的那一个时。他首先因为这部片子的前二十分钟的健全和后二十分钟的反差而感到身心疲惫。像是他看到冰山的下方，幕布后的部分。

李东赫问他有没有看过罗伯特·罗德里格斯。他觉得这个镜头一半借鉴了那种摇摇晃晃的，缓慢的镜头游移的方式，一种漫不经心的运镜节奏，就像是雨点快速地打击在窗玻璃上，雨和彗星都具有余韵，而这种摄影方式的确是这样。他取景的方式和对速度的感觉，他补充，那些镜头和反镜头。

金道英说他看上去像是半清醒状态。李东赫白了他一眼。

他们看着那个摇摇晃晃的镜头推动着挤入，像是孩子从产道里滑出来，摄像机被推到遮光窗帘后。摄像后的声音说：“先这样，待会儿我们慢慢把它推出来。先让他试试坦白。”

那是白天，所以他们拉上遮光帘，试图营造一种黑夜般的氛围。自然采光顺着另一层玻璃窗后的纱制窗帘透进来。

“这是阳台前的玻璃门？”东赫暂停了一下，绝大部分室内呈现焦黑色，“等我拷贝了文件之后，我试试看把亮度调高之后看看室内的样子。”

“它看上去像个廊道，它像用玻璃做的墙，他背后是水泥墙，对于房间来说地面显得太窄。”

镜头转到反方向，摄像机打开成红外模式，整个被拍到的房间部分都很空旷，一把椅子在镜头的正前方，一个人从镜头的右侧进来。

“他看上去像个，你明白吗？油管上每十分钟就有人投递这样的作品，但一般我不会报警。”李东赫评价。

他说这是一种常见手段，他不能露出脸来，保持冷静和沉寂。他把纸袋挖了孔，露出两只眼睛来，这两只眼睛对准着摄像头。

镜头前的人调整了一下焦距，摄影师开始发话：“就是这样，你很美。”

这句话刺中了金道英，这个声音非常熟悉，他很确定是谁讲出的这句话，某个猜测的结果，仿佛从冰冷的海水里冒出的记忆，尽管这只依赖于一种语气上的相似，这个声音含糊，他猜想他带着口罩，因此它实际上不可能是他能记起的某个声音，他只记得他在后视镜里勉强摇摇晃晃地看到的徐英浩的身影，是路灯打在墙壁上照射的结果，他摇摇晃晃地在路面上。海浪过后充满气孔的沙滩，他想到它，知道有东西在溺亡的边界呼吸。他知道徐英浩参与了这件事，徐英浩在摄像机之后。

戴着纸袋的人说：“是时候把摄像头推进来了。”他的声音很低，他们倒放了三次，才大致知道他讲了什么。他没有理睬徐英浩的话。

他和李东赫看着徐英浩的镜头游移过去，他把纸袋掀开了，在脖子上露出快要掉色的纹身，镜头拉到他的下巴时他伸向摄像头。

“惊喜”，他说，“测试结束了。”

镜头切入一个被绑在椅子上的人，他被宽胶带封住嘴，没有被伤害的痕迹。只是把手脚绑在椅子上，用手铐铐住，固定在支架上。

“他被绑的手法很专业”，金道英暂停了，“绑在上臂的绳索搭在了三角肌上，绕过了尺神经和桡神经。”

整个过程持续空白拍摄了一段时间，一些东西被挪动的声音细碎的在镜头外。东赫开始觉得这是有一个故作玄虚的油管视频，直到烧红的铁钳出现在镜头前，镜头上方的空气波动着，前端显示出红色来，靠近的部分发灰。

“它有大约一英尺半。”纹身说着，先后在他右边的小腿和大腿上撕开了两处，然后又在右臂上撕开两块肉，整个儿过程里他每制造一次伤口就要在那一处撕扯两三次，拧动铁钳。

被绑着的人迅速清醒了，他开始声嘶力竭的摇动头部，看着自己的身体。

镜头空白了一会儿，纹身拿来一个锅，用铁勺把里面的东西舀出来。

“这是融化的铅汁、沸滚的松香、蜡和硫磺。”

他把它们浇在伤口上。

“停吧，我要吐了。”李东赫摁下了退带键。

金道英说这件事的结果出乎了他的意料，他是来揭露秘密，但没想到他也在被监视的一部分中。

李东赫向他坦白他实际上被派来监视他时，他正准备向李东赫坦白。他先是想着：多么大的悔悟，在一次会晤中，双方都把刀压得相当低，他没能想到会是李东赫。他看上去年轻、对他的角色接受良好。李东赫看着他，像是要检举他似的，他以为他将要听到的会是：“我已经知道你的秘密了，我谷歌了你。现在和以前的名字。”他特地为了这次任务改名了，就像是为此抛弃了和过去的自己相关的一切，这些痛苦严密地贴合了他，第二次生长期的阵痛似的。 他告诉李东赫他有一个秘密时，是否也侥幸存在一种囚徒和警卫间的游戏，犯罪者的游戏，猜测自己能够幸运地逃脱，对自己怀有不切实际的幻想。而这种幻想最大限度地承认了他与这里有着格格不入和命中注定两种交杂着的感情。

他首先不乐意承认自己为了规训而来，却认为自己是为了揭发惩戒和惩戒所带来的的不良效应而来的。但在这儿进行的为时一周的提前训练里，在那些大家都觉得相当无聊乏味，以至于在交错的电影磁带盘里插入一张又一张武力制服示范的磁带。他最初觉得这种感觉几乎让他感到微妙的疼痛，他和犯人的感同身受几乎强烈到让他以为自己再次回到了首尔拘留所的日子。那些为了满足最低国民生存基本需要而存在的薄毯、超乎寻常寒冷的五月。

他们每每从监狱中心连接工作间和休息室的电视机前排成自然的几排，他在监狱里的休息时间里，被要求去工作间进行体力劳动之时，就会有狱警进来查看他他们的私人物品。而在CCA，大家几乎做着相同的事情，只是行为的主导者变成了他。他曾经相当痛恨那种目光的扫视，当它以一种极度冷酷的翻看而走向结尾时，他总会微妙地感到他的私人空间产生了一些微妙的位移。这种感觉就像是自己的桌子被连环杀人犯威胁着挪动了几毫米似的，对于有强迫症的人来说，这种感觉不亚于现在他们被要求的，在犯人的私有空间随处乱翻。把食物、药品都搜检出来。

他记得其中一个略微有些肥胖的中年白人对他说的话。让他感到就像是他的冒犯和他没有一点关系似的。他是一只手，一只灵活的肉蜘蛛，某样让他能够轻易拂去的昆虫，一只随着网的结构避免自己的脚被粘住的捕猎者。

他说：“我不会同情你，是你自己走了这条路，就跟他一样。”他指了指挂在廊道上的一张打印照片，上面是一个略微躬身向前的男人。

他看上去很自信，双手交握着，非常短的蜷曲头发和棕色眼睛，颧骨下方明显地显现出凹痕，眉毛上闻了一串数字。他没想到会在录像带上看到他，当他们顶着他的下颚把他的脸往上抬时。

金道英觉得他们的位置似乎因为他这句话完全反了，他反而成为那个值得可怜和垂怜，需要咬紧牙关从监狱出来，并且比谁都更不希望回来，也比谁都清楚自己一定会回来的人。他看着他说：“你和他们不一样，你同情我们，理解我们。

在监狱产生的共情和其他地方不太一样，只有这里，同理心和爱是虚假的，你会意识到假如你不幸地被迫接受了这些冤屈。毕竟我自己完全无罪。我记得更早以前的那个白人的死，就像是所有人的嘶吼和痛苦因为一个人的死亡而连接起来。人们意识到之前他们的行为是错的，那种自以为是的愚蠢行头可以完全被抛弃了。这是一场革命，和其他所有人一样。”

他后来知道这个中年白人男性指的人的名字，才知道他是在几个成功越狱了的人里唯一背叛了组织的人。他在最后的最后退缩了，即便在那之前，有许多心理医生使得对于这样的情况变得有所耳闻。

“他们先是想到自我解决，”郑在玹告诉他，他没有光顾任何一个病人，在那天他让金道英把人带进来，但却没有任何人需要被带入。他当时隐隐约约对于可能要发生的事儿有了些即将到来预兆的知觉，这种直觉几乎带有灵性了。在某一天，他把自己需要的一切都带上来到这里，而这里实际上除了他皲裂的灵魂外无所需要。

他看到他站在书桌柜之后，看上去非常年轻，缺乏经验。金道英不明白为什么会是郑在玹出现在这儿，他不能出现在心理咨询室，像个平凡的寻求告解的年轻人错误地进入了不同的区域。金道英走过他，他从门口进来时扫过了他在书桌上的音乐盒。

“你把它从车上拿下来了？”

“是的，哥你先在这儿坐好吧。”

郑在玹问他要水还是饮料，是要茶、咖啡还是橙汁。

“来这儿的犯人的待遇看来比我想象的好得多。”金道英要了橙汁，在会诊室的椅子上坐下来。他的视线穿过墙上的画报，一张公告用的时间表贴在他的视线下方，时钟在郑在玹的椅背后。

最初他以为只是他的错觉，因此他直了直腰，尝试着直视郑在玹的眼睛。但郑在玹把档案往下放了放，平铺在桌面上，现在他们的眼睛对上了。他感到一种暗自的压迫感，但那只是椅子带给他的，没有其他因素，假如那是另一个犯人，他刚从禁闭室出来，这样的视线操作显得他被动而需要接受控制。

墙面的左上方有一个不断转动，亮着红点的监控摄像。郑在玹说：“我把椅子往下调，哥就能看得更清楚些。”他说着，拉动了椅子下的调节器。

“哥是来说谁的事情？敏亨吗？你看到东赫的堂兄了吗。”

“是的，是为了敏亨。”

“他看上去怎么样。”

“不太好。东赫让我来求情，让他从监禁室出来吧。他需要离开这儿，去其他地方。”

“我这里是没办法直接给他开药的，他需要写申请书才能离狱，去地方诊所进行药物治疗。今天早些时候内森打篮球摔倒了，医务室的医生说他有肺积水，他被抬出去的时候像具木乃伊。

他三次向我寻求过帮助，在自杀留观室他提到死、宗教、他想他妈妈，即使她离婚后独自抚养他，在合租公寓制毒，在她清醒时她是个好母亲，他甚至开始跟我谈sizzurp，一种混合止咳药水、雪碧和杰瑞硬糖的饮料。

我们有三分之一的囚犯有心理疾病，最后他说他想活下去。但健康工作室没有全职社工。你知道我来是出于人道主义，对吗，一周三次？我没有办法在这里开药。”

“你越了解他们就越容易感到同情或者麻木，我在颜色测试上拿到的是绿色，但也偶尔会被警棍所附带的公慑力击倒。

有时候犯人离你非常近，你会想到制服而不是同情他。它们现在变成一种野兽化的象征，东赫和我说过他来这儿主要是为了保护敏亨，他还有一些弟弟妹妹需要抚养，敏亨只是被卷入，你我都知道社区律师的作息和黑帮律师，东赫让我觉得犯人并不都是危险的。

你提到内森的经历，痛苦，他作为人袒露的琐碎的感情。今天早上我听到保尔在打电话的时候说：‘喂，你要跟我讲话，不要净和孩子们讲，我只有这么一点电话时间。’

三百分钟，这是他能掐点听到的关于社区的一切，他想知道更多人的生活，更多他关心和爱的。你需要放过一个人，给他签名吧，这是最近的机会了，至少这次让敏亨出去一趟。”

“监狱里没有任何其他地方，监狱本身代表了一切，这种力量所具有的集合性质，像是刀锋利地剜过一切时，波浪留下的划痕。你不能在波浪的痕迹里找到它过去的形状，你只能推断当时发生了什么。我在监狱里，慢慢地了解了怎样从一个人的样子里找出那些曾经留下的痕迹。它是一种相当软弱的过去，像是你在怪屋里寻找曾经的一切，它们的蛛丝马迹缺乏一个连贯的焦点。

我在监狱看到各种各样的人，但却实际上对他们一无所知，也丝毫没有要去了解他们的兴趣。敏亨在禁闭室说他看到了上一个在这儿死去的人的痕迹。他通过了禁闭室的通风管道，在顺着它攀爬的途中途径了施工管道，找到了他们留在这里的工具、颜料和那些他们在理发店得到的头发。但只有一个人死在了这儿，我们两个都知道，他没有死在这儿，他临阵逃脱了。他说他把水泥砌进了通风管道做掩饰，因此他在警笛响起后被捕获了。

后来几次他申请了心理咨询，我坐在这儿，就和我们现在谈话的性质一样。随便谈谈，因为我们都知道内情究竟是什么，因此他和我的谈话可能会比和其他狱友更轻松些。

我问他：‘你们密谋了多久？’他说：‘有足足一年了。’在这一年里，由于CCA的改革，让原本十个人一桌的规则变成了四个人一桌，一日三餐，整整一年的时间里他们都在密谋。

我避开一些谈话，比如是：你现在还会梦到他们吗？你会后悔吗？你背叛了他们，在警笛鸣起，狱警和惩教员的脚步声响彻了整个监狱。你在那儿。他把话接上去：‘我在那儿，觉得害怕极了。我可能会死在任何地方，狱警有权利直接开枪打死任何一个越狱的犯人，你听过一个故事吗？医生。有一个猎人受邀去一个荒岛捕猎，最后发现自己才是猎物。逃犯之于监狱就是这样，一旦犯了罪，就要遭受这样的痛苦，随时悬在头顶的吊索？不是这样。在越狱的那一刻我感觉自己像是上吊者踢掉了凳子。'

'于是你回来了？并且把你们密谋的一切细节和盘托出。'

'是的，我的凳子只是轻微地摇晃了一下。'

你听过关于十七十八世纪，国王对于囚犯的残忍吗，当时的绞刑曾经有空可钻，人们希望这些犯人能够躲过它们。躲过死神被当作是英勇事件，被当作是上帝亲自审判囚徒的一种有力证明。当时如果上了绞索而没有死去，捡回一条命来，就像是在现场观看魔术表演一样让人兴奋。因此国王改变了条例，写上了：用绳索向他施以绞刑，直到犯人死亡为止。明白吗哥，对于观众来说，刑罚和惩戒是对等的，是盛大的群体性展示，国王力量的延伸。但是它更多是作为一种娱乐项目而非是一种警戒响起的。中世纪的刑罚注重于肉体折磨，而现在我们则通过心灵上的惩戒。而对于那个越狱失败的人来说，惩戒的作用达成了。”

“我是想说敏亨的事。”

“他得待在那儿，这没什么好说的。”

金道英看向他，他意识到对于郑在玹来说，李敏亨只是个普通的犯人。他不会在意犯人的看法，他是否无辜，真正的犯人不应该被抓住，他想着这句话和它的深意，郑在玹指的是白领犯罪，或者其他，他曾经参与过吗？这样的想法在他心里挥之不去。因此他形容这种感觉为，仿佛被整个儿地扔进了地窖中的某处。

“我会预约下次来的时间。”他看看表，准备出来了，郑在玹把调整杆往上推了推，又恢复了正常高度。

“这么说来其实之前有个哲学问题是，如果在一夜之间，宇宙内的一切都膨大了两倍，你是否会对一切有感知。”

“一切是指，这张桌子，这个椅子，你我包含在内的一切吗？这算什么问题。”

“是的。实际上对于犯罪的人来说，是除了他们之外的一切都膨大了。对于他们来说，一些非常细微的变化也能产生一种近似扩散似的膨大。权力的力量就此集中在他们身上。”

郑在玹指了一下手腕上的表，金道英发现他借口预约的时间到了：“那最后，希望你今晚能睡得好。”

“我会的。听着音乐盒里的钢琴曲就能睡好。”

他走出心理咨询室，李东赫正在外面等他。


	4. Chapter 4

它们是如何等待着他，那些小小的死！

它们像情人般等着。它们令他亢奋。

而我们也曾有一段恋情——

我们之间紧绷的线圈，

难以拔出的深钉，意识如指环

滑过，在某种疾速之物上闭合，

那收缩正同样地杀死我。

——《捕兔人》

————————————————  
他说的确是这样，水刑是可以接受的，他想着一个可以简明地表达这种观点的想法，一种滚烫的痛苦，最初它们的确承接痛苦的形式，后来却很快地放弃了。他想着怎样把话说出来，当某些话呼之欲出时，他开始感到话语的疼痛感。它所具有的力量在于他被迫讲出的内容，他飞快地说着。他形容那种感觉，在肾上腺素的作用下，在疲惫和痛苦里随之而来的某样东西。他看到它，但它飞快地逃走了，套索收缩，空洞变得平滑狭隘。

他在盥洗池边上，毛巾像是浓重的黑暗，让它像一个被海水淹没的岛屿的力，他的皮肤凹陷下去，头往下耷拉着，他尝试着从一种混杂着耳鸣和入水的痛苦里解脱出来，但这种痛苦让他感到活着。直到边缘系统率先告诉他他的极限为止。他想象绳索拉紧后在皮肤上留下的细小碎痕，红色的淤痕和他变成姜黄色、青色以及紫色混杂的肩胛，他的指关节在上面推搡着，玻璃横向的裂纹和网状的瘢痕，他想象即将破碎的痛楚到来。

他感到绒毛、腔体，在短暂的几秒钟里呈现一种透过橙色的红光的涌现，降落在海岸的鸥鸟似的，形成一串白色符号的刺点。为了这几秒产生的痉挛，幻想和死亡隔着一层薄膜。他先是想着这一秒就要结束了，它的拉力像是割开皮革，他的头发、在盥洗台内侧垫着的折了三层的厚毛巾，金道英的手指。直到金道英把他拉起来为止，温暖才从他的四肢开始消散。最初他的手指麻木着，手腕是赤条条的纸，呼吸是脆弱的足音在另一侧的走廊上，捕捉到它让他精疲力尽。

但有时他看着金道英，他看到一种颠倒的实况，他意识到金道英通过他来完成苦行。他并不为掌控他而感到兴奋，而是掌控之后的安抚工作，赎罪心理，白骑士，他透过李泰容来达成过渡，唤醒关系。他拿出鞭子来，让他跪在他的腿上，或者干脆地在他被要求放置时透过他来观看某样曾让他倾倒的关系。在某些麻木的焦点里，他意识到金道英同样在遭受一段酷刑，他了解金道英最初是出于同情，至少是波拉尼奥遇见冈萨雷斯。他们在短暂的激情里同时通过忍受折磨来得到简易的快乐，并因为这种快乐的短暂，而像是浮起于冰面的漏口似的。基于他偶尔的发问，让他想到冈萨雷斯·罗德里格斯说：“给予他可能问我的问题，他想要的是对比笔记，我会说那位荒野侦探想要另一位荒野侦探来得出类似的结论。”

它让他想到他是在忍受这段折磨的过程，和另一些dom不同，金道英对捆绑和鞭笞保有一种短暂激情退却后的疲惫的泥沼，但在过程里则达成机械的精确。他不厌其烦地确认，比起想要力量在脊椎上升起，更多则是从中得到空洞的回音。他提到最有效的击打位置是连接下巴和耳朵的关节处，如果打得又准又狠，人就会往前倒。在倒地的过程里，他总是容易被抓破上衣。他提到它们，像是在搅碎泡沫似的，他需要排出一些东西，一些留在记忆里的血色手印，或者只是把它们串联起来。李泰容很少喊停，惯于为了几秒的幻梦而忍受。快乐像是一道反射在楔形透明甬道的光，无时不显露极度敏感的廉价和难以捕捉。

他开始做拼图时意识到它会是某样事情的开始也是终结。他形容它为某种预感，中途会掉几块拼图，在他的沙发下、短短的毛毯里，他尝试着从中获得一些简易的乐趣，但这种乐趣需要完整性。在它完整前他得不到任何乐趣。他在性里感到兴致缺乏，性的终点，短暂的射精和漫长的唤起乃至于产生性欲的时间。他意识到某种缺失，这种缺失需要通过完整来补全，同时也缺乏完整的刺激所带来的的对于不完整的加强。

他先是感到疲惫，在他过去的日子里，连续的一整块儿放纵的时间和缺乏精力的日子里，他记起反射的灯光，顶吊灯的玻璃挂饰透过光，棱镜折出彩色，在那段时间里，天空总是压得很低。快乐时光，一种全然缺乏节制的日子，但比起在酒吧的夜晚，更多是酒吧从餐馆转成酒吧之前空余的一小时。高脚杯干净地挂在架子上，倒挂着，像是郁金香似的。酒吧的人并不多，他喝了一杯淡啤酒，浮沫留在他刮净了、又开始显露青色的嘴边。他和擦拭酒杯的酒保聊天。当时他在想些什么？他只是站在那儿，像一座大理石雕像似的选择好自己的位置，一连串的动作，他做得足够多，足够熟练，像是他的一部分扩散在整个空间里。

红色的光散射着，光点不断弹跳在墙壁上。人影像是隔着篝火倒映在洞穴的石壁，拉长、扭曲，烟像白雾一样从一张面孔上浮起来。在这些洞壁后如同人影的猿影之外，这张雾中的面孔形成了两个精确的几何形：两条线从鼻中隔连到嘴角，眉弓到鼻梁上一道深皱的单线。他把李泰容撑起来，用膝盖骨顶住他的腹部，顺着他的肩膀把他的手臂搭在自己的肩上。李泰容嚼着高脚酒杯的碎玻璃，牙床出血，醉得要命。他们同时从俱乐部出来，金道英试着让他的脚不绊倒他，不被他的三件套、长裤和皮鞋上的呕吐物绊倒。出门时李泰容踹了一脚垃圾桶，让它倒在地上。他踹中他的胫骨，扑腾，失去技巧和敏捷，金道英踉跄了一下，感到他搏击的心脏、肺、肝、肾、肠流畅地耸动着滑下，李泰容把大部分的身体重量留给他，他的热量从毛孔里散发出来，重量集中在金道英左脚脚踝。李泰容勒住他的脖子，用力，喘息，停顿，开口，喘息，模糊不清，音节纠缠在一起。

他绷得太用力了，挤进金道英的会厌。金道英被他勒住，脖颈朝后倒下去，他右手揽住了金道英的肩膀，左手使劲想要掰开他。他想他得放倒他，他用右脚绊他，但李泰容几乎把重量悬在他身上，他的脚虚虚地蹭着。金道英隔着皮鞋蹭过李泰容的小腿，擦过去，他重心不稳，是走了锚，抓力削弱，李泰容勒住他，向上拉，一个经验丰富的水手。锚丧失抓力，摇摇晃晃地倒在地上。

金道英拽住他的外套，用它套住了他的脸。李泰容用手肘捅了他几下，挣扎起来。他花了三十秒乱踢乱踹，被金道英用膝盖钉在地上。他等待着，他们互相拿住软肋和不设防的七寸，他等待，像等待死亡迎向他。他怕杀死他爱的人，反过来也一样。

李泰容开始颤抖和抽泣，他说：“别把我留在黑暗里。”

他跟李泰容搂抱在一起，把手臂搭在李泰容肩膀上，他抽动，呼吸剧烈，重回他母亲妊娠时他滑出产道，沾满羊水。金道英用拇指安抚地揉了揉李泰容，李泰容闭着眼，睫毛翕动。他们互相抵住，把头靠在对方的肩膀上。他呼吸，呼吸。

李泰容缓缓地停止抽泣：“我得告诉你我很脆弱，但我不总是这样。”他们几乎没留下多少淤青、伤口，没让血溅在地上、垃圾桶边。金道英感到李泰容酒醒了，血从他的牙床里流出来。他口腔里到处是破损的黏膜。没人会因为嚼玻璃死，只要嚼得够碎。他说：“等我们回家你就要张开嘴，让我看看它有没有卡在你的后槽牙里。”

他们走过间接性地间插在柏油路上的路灯的投影下，光在李泰容掉了色的头发上拢上淡金，像放映机轮番将光投在荧屏上。

他让李泰容坐在书桌边上。李泰容踩过它们，留下垃圾场的秽气。他让李泰容张嘴，对着灯光，影子拉长。他们只开着一盏灯，把李泰容的颞骨根部到颧骨朝下打上光。他松动地扭动李泰容的下颚，换着角度让他时不时抬头，希望那些吞咽下的碎玻璃没有划伤李泰容的食道。李泰容仍然有酒气，眼皮交媾，光晕过他的睫毛，它翕动，颤抖得厉害。金道英凑近他，他们鼻尖隔着一个指节，光在罅隙浮动，他感到周遭一切形体隐没在黑暗里，挤压，迫使李泰容前所未有的接近了他。李泰容打了哈欠，金道英的手指被牙齿挤压。

他说：“你不能咬我的手指，明白吗？”他说：我们需要立下规矩。他告诉他他们要保持这个关系就不能这么笑，闭上嘴，不要露出牙来。李泰容笑起来，他们总是没法读懂他下最后通牒，爱情让人昏庸，酒和大麻消磨头脑。

他感到李泰容的舌尖，它沾湿它。

又来了。他想。

他凝视着李泰容缓慢地闭上眼，他想逃离这里，他踢开椅子，看到悬在头顶的无形的缰绳。

他咬住左手大拇指的指节。

李泰容口腔的黏膜，那些害了血侵染的部分和完整的部分，像婴儿的会厌一样挤压他的手指，他很快不再迎向他的牙齿，李泰容收起他它，示好。他抽出它来，把唾液蹭在他的脸颊边上。

李泰容贴上来，热量，触摸，他嗅他，从发梢到蜷起的脖颈，他的肩膀，皮肉，感到满足和爱情的化身。他在碾碎他的同时被李泰容所碾碎，他的肤色比小麦色更深些，在阳光下持久的晕染了，手臂收紧李泰容浮肋以下。他吻过李泰容头顶，感到强烈的眩晕，这样的眩晕往往招致呕吐和颤抖，心脏骤歇。并非是他们俩里任意一个不好，只是他们在一起就得把对方搞遭殃。他凑过去吻他，他至今仍然为那时的举动迷惑，像他被命运的镰刀摁倒在麦田。李泰容冰冷的脚底贴在他的小腿上，一只袜子没蜕，另一只挂在牛仔裤里。李泰容蹭过他的脸颊，告诉他他爱他。

————————————————

最初他在镜子前做过演练，他尝试着表现得更自信，他们形容他时倾向于认为他具有内敛的腼腆。就像是他们选择用一些词来解释他们看得到的部分，挑挑拣拣，他们的视线扫过他的毛衣、衬衫、扫过他的头发和眼睛，从词库里挑出一些词来。他们按照自己喜欢的方式来选择他是什么样的人、他选择待在哪儿。但金道英的出现出乎意料，他看上去像是长时间在聚会上保持友善的人，他坐在沙发上，穿着蓝色条纹的衬衫，牛仔裤。他觉得这样非常讨人喜欢，终于理解为什么人们总乐意于用一第一印象来判断一个人。人们习惯于将其他人当做有缺陷的照片、隐喻或者符号，习惯于快速捕捉到他们想要的。他现在在互助会上，而不是在酒吧，他在为了阻碍他去往酒吧、找寻短暂激情的替代品里选择了一种健康的方式，即便它只是延长了痛苦的形式而暂缓了它的强度。

金道英在互助会上的第一句话是：为什么健康的东西总是这种味道。


	5. Chapter 5

“我这就给它下命令。”他像发疯似的用全力克制自己不发出声音，却用整个身心和全部血肉祝祷着，想象着：“你给我停止！”杨树立刻顺从地一动木动了。尼卡高兴得笑起来，接着就跑下河里游泳去了。——《日瓦戈医生》  
————————————————

他写下那些话，就像他的确在意过似的。他从房间里出来时，天空上部开始呈现灰色，而天空开始变暗的程度就像是他从安静走向愤怒的程度。他走过台阶时，风卷过银杏尾部，将一些分叉冒节的、干硬的细条叠在另一些上。他在石道中间，最后的夕阳只留下红色，掩埋在黑色的细条里，红色之中更深地相应出亮片似的，薄薄的、镜面的闪光。他盯着它，直到闭上眼后出现耶稣像的程度。它已经不再刺眼，它的愤怒也随着时间日薄西山。 

他把信展开了，放在桌子上。每走一步，他的确信就更深一些，他对于其他冒犯的容忍程度也降低了。那些规则将一些软弱的念头从另一批次里提取出来，就像是两条通往不同出口的履带上，零件被分拣人放在其中的一些部分里。从部分中提取出部分来，再让另一个部分的部分成为这个部分的整体。把几堆东西放在一起不会改变它们的性质。到底是怎样才会让整体具备个体完全不同的功能呢？假如整体和他一样呼吸着，一样吃着、喝着、笑着，反而会更好些吗？还是说真正冒犯到他的是：它也会像是他一样皱眉深思。他的高傲里的确有一部分是不能容许任何情况下，整体模拟他的表现，学会一种表面上的、眉头紧锁的哀愁。尤其是当他认为这份哀愁恰巧是赠送给集体的。他把它当成一种可以随时被取代的东西，或者是当做一种随时可以通过灵光一闪来改变的东西。它的躯壳僵硬，但能随时完成转换，它是一样：内部发生、闪回、夺取、暴力和抵抗在同时进行的载体。

他想起实际上毁灭他的部分是那些缺乏诗意的真实世界所必然拥有的，他在旅行前做好计划，告诉自己接下来的一切都值得期待，他到网站上、其他人的旅游日志、当地著名景点的ins和朋友的推荐来做好关于它们的搜索和调查，出于它和其他类型的事物不同，完全是出于一种虚拟的兴致而不具有实际效力，所有定好的优惠券都可能和将来的时间表冲突。

他重新开始思考是哪一个部分让他感到旅行的魅力，同时尝试着去减轻那些长途跋涉的疲惫和咖啡的味道在喉咙口时，他仿佛透过一片黧黑的茶色镜片来观察正午的日光似的、钝感的厌烦。他喜欢驾着车在高速公路上穿梭，喜欢在旅途途中，风透过车窗倒灌进来，以及对于被细致划分的棋盘状的景色、或者胡乱排列的不规则图案、通过天桥和桥洞组成的棕色区域的喜爱。

他所真正乐意进行的是前往和归来，在绿化带匆忙变化的抽象形状和晃动的车载装饰，以及排布在后车窗玻璃上的玩偶们所形成的旅途中的兴奋，一个目的地反而是并不被需要的。他所期待的冒险、或者是穿过现实和屏幕间的堡垒所必须的新奇精神，一场唤醒他和自由之间隔膜的蠕动。

而他在CCA留下之后几乎不再出外勤，只是在回家后整理一下录音笔和笔记本录下的内容，他清晰地意识到某些关键之处，或者梦想和幻想开始滑动，他讨论现实和琐碎的概率变大，诗意和写作的热情抽离。他原本更容易在书桌前的墙面上打开一张地图，在上面用大头钉订下一些画了圈的部分，用绳索把它们绕上去，夹上照片，现在则是干脆抛弃了手工的方式。

在下班之后，他躺在沙发床上，给自己倒上橙汁，偶尔把苹果当做晚餐，在荧屏前，感到架起的腿对于脊椎的压力。他感到一种全新的，完全的怠惰所带来的痛苦，但很快它就被磨灭了，一个充满梦想的人，梦想就变成了禁语。

他记得他在和敏亨的对话里，李敏亨看向他时的眼光，他先是在他的耳朵边上停留，很快又扫视过他的眼睛，他低了一下头，表情像是准备把一些东西倒空。在他开始倒空它们之前，是他先伸出手，感到掌心最初寒冷的刺痛变得温文，它们对他的伤害逐渐使他麻木，它的作用和权力对人是相同的。他那些测出黄色，遵循秩序的同事，用压抑的兴奋来看待警棍，而他测出绿色，却对于现实琐事的侵蚀和磨灭产生了短暂的刺痛，更多时候只是眩晕。

“道英哥应该知道芝加哥黑帮吧？”，李敏亨说，“郑在玹一周来这里三次，都是在业余诊断时间，他听囚犯诉苦。实际上他只是在大学里修过心理学，很快地辍学，去了芝加哥，在那里他曾经被起诉过，独自承担了一次私自藏毒，两个月后他就因为证据不足被无罪释放了。

他说和其他参与者无关，他们在他宿舍举办的派对上查出了大麻和海洛因，但他是当时唯一清醒的人。黑帮的一条，虽然在芝加哥不算是最显著的特征，无论是作为成熟分子还是亲属和半拉子，都有承担责任和遵守规则的要求，比如敬重上司和分享利益，如果没有做到无规则服从，很有可能会受到肉体惩罚乃至丧命。

我曾经在不知情的情况下为一个成员对接牵了线，他们让我在凌晨两点把车停在那儿，给第一个从商店里出来的人一个顺风车，驾车把他拉到桥边。他把一把装了消音的点三二手枪扔进河里，把牛皮袋递给了我。它的声音没有我想象的那么大，和他把它扔进水里的声音差不多。这就是我拿到报酬和被牵上关系的过程，当时我还只负责替别人除草、在便利店收银、快餐店点餐，只是在考到驾照之后做了一段时间拉游客的杂活，现在我在这里，东赫当时已经在CCA打暑期工了。他看上去太小了，你看到他现在的样子，实际上他已经是在接受年度再培训了。

你们都知道机构对于有亲属在监狱中的惩教员是有提前上告的需要，东赫因为我的原因来到CCA，而总管给他派来的一个额外任务是监视你。他们知道你是记者，但你可能在写虚构小说，你想要揭发一些东西，但与此同时你要依赖你揭发的东西来糊口。

你明白这种感觉吗？你在跟谁对着干，谁从瞭望塔里打出强光，告诉你转头，做好驯服的肉体。你还记得那辆车吗？你最初来到CCA时的那辆。东赫把我们的两个侄子都带来了，他那天在做保姆，他把小孩子放在车上，他们和那只猫玩，车窗上他的挂饰晃来晃去的。我和东赫都不得不背负一些生活，另一条路，这样的选项不可能出现在我们身上。

晚上，你呼吸时雾气打在空气里，车灯打着时灰尘在光里形成瀑布。你站在商店门口等第一个出门的人。你当时没有一点儿预感吗？不可能。它在那里站着，在灰色的边沿里，从此之后你走的每一步都不可能洁白无辜。但是犯罪并不仅仅是这样，大多数时候我都觉得自己在对抗的是，伦理道德，我自己的。我知道有人的血会从门缝里流出来，那天非常冷，我想到他可能有孩子、有猫、有需要长期投入关心而难以割舍的生命，完全依靠你的生命。

我跺着脚，但没有上车，我需要冷静的条件。激情犯罪的凶手把死去的孩子或者妻子的尸体放进后备箱时，他会抽烟，会把沾了血的衣服烧掉。但纯洁分子不同，他们会让血留在鞋子、袖口上，他们会彰显他们的力量。我想，我是不是需要现在上车。奇怪的是，我想到斯蒂芬金的抱着婴儿的杀手在雪地上，中了很多枪，血像是湖泊里投入一颗石子的涟漪，缓慢的、必然的，犯罪的结果，正义的枷锁和那根悬在我头顶的绳索。但是我想到东赫，他会知道我进退两难，他会在家等我。

这时候商店的门铃响了，那个半拉子穿着滑雪衫、卡其色裤子，他的鞋子留下山怪似的巨大鞋印。我突然想要发笑，急促的笑声扼死在喉咙口，你就会发出‘咯咯’，他一点都不像个黑手党。他说：’小鬼，把我载到桥洞边。‘”

“监狱里有很多无辜的人，也有很多身不由己的人，但更多时候，它就像是告诉你，其实人不会这么容易死，延后满足，它不是一种即时即刻的审判。社会的规训在那一刻显得无足轻重。

在轮回观念下的因果链无限延伸，比起此世往后即为天堂地狱的末日审判、阿努比斯在秤的一端用羽毛的重量衡量心脏，我试图想象了一个即使是没有立刻受到报应，也会在将来的某一世遭遇命运的滚轮的世界，它让我想起意料之外的绞刑时间悖论，每日要为善行和恶性在漫长绵延的灵魂世界上的权衡而胆战心惊。人只保存一世的记忆，假使来世的幸福需要此世的隐忍和乖顺，那么此世的痛苦也要来世或来来世才能偿还，那么在其间获得今世最大程度的享乐才是此世的最优解，佛陀为什么不成为南亚次大陆的伊壁鸠鲁？”

李敏亨看着他，他看上去像温血动物，让人联想不到他入狱的原因。李敏亨的人格特质，一种透过他们交谈的玻璃薄片所显露出的，仿佛他的灵魂在他视网膜上打下阴影，他看上去很疲倦，但非常真诚。疲倦的人总是非常真诚。他想到人最终都没法脱离自由意志对待他们的管控，他在无数的时刻里，听信于原生家庭、社会和精神分析学所提出的决定论，企图找到一种解决问题的通法，但事实上，他们命定是自由的，是被抛到自由中去的，或者正如海德格尔所说，是被弃置于自由之中的。

没有任何东西限制人的行动，李敏亨明确地感到他流动的自由，至少在遵从社会所制定的身份和所谓合乎理性的逻辑之中拥有发笑的自由，他是约拿在枯死的树下，仍然拒绝去尼尼微接受自己的使命，又或者他只是那十二万好坏不分的居民，只是停留在那里，是否选择自我救赎，是否乞求原谅，自由是加百列的号角到来。

他在既定的月台边里来来回回，突然意识到自己随时能够伏在火车铁道上，火车经过他，就像是一块石头卡在四个车轮胎之间。

有一次金道英准备把李敏亨转移到监区去，李东赫在他背后叫了一声他的名字，让他先去做别的事，把手铐盒扣在手铐中间的短链上，腰链则穿过手铐，慢慢穿过李敏亨的连体衣。一个SORT的成员看着拘留室里等着一声的犯人们，他对其中一个人扬了扬下巴：“《圣经》读得怎么样了？”

“我读了。”

“那你还记不记得《约翰福音》中通奸者被带到耶稣面前时，耶稣说了什么？”

“我不记得了。”

“他说：不要再犯罪了。”*

李东赫拍了拍敏亨，“手铐太紧了吗？”

————————————————

里奥坐在座位前，他的桌子分成两个部分，仿佛是从中间放上了双面镜，实际上只是把两块桌板拼在了一起。他阅读的方式像是对自己施加控制，坐着，膝盖交叠，小腿肌肉压在了股骨上，像是在骨头上呈现一种柔软的肉感。他把台灯打开，背对背的台灯，鹅黄色的暖光充斥着他的眼前，他可以通过调整它吸管似的颈部来调整光在他面前形成的范围，决定它是缩减成一道集中光束的萤火虫还是一种仿佛在镜头上涂抹凡士林似的柔光技巧。扩散和集中选不定时，他会扭曲另一个台灯的颈部，直到它像是恰到好处地为他坐着、让面前的白纸有一个合适的光散射存在为止。

他可以在这里坐上整个下午，思考他需要他的图纸上需要什么。一架飞机，坠落在沙漠上，汽油泄露（他希望那是一种爆炸的可能性，毕竟电影里总是让一些东西无缘无故地炸掉），原油似的（他得承认这个比喻很古怪，用原油来比喻汽油？）流动着的焦黑色，像是我们在厨房做的——把焦糖淋在做好的舒芙蕾上，感觉到那种即将轰塌的蒸腾和鲜活和急切的干瘪——它淋在沙漠上，滚动着，像一段闪着光的焦糖。他读着表等待沙漠坍塌，心情像等待一个孩子变成一具老木乃伊。坍塌代表着一次无法抵抗的饱和，一种唤醒力量。他喜欢抽象，于是把它们勾勒出来，流线型、力量速度和相当的阻力。他写上注释，去泡一杯咖啡。

当他回来时金道英正对着他的画，他期望他问他那是什么意思，但事实上那只是个背景，雏形，是尚未挣脱出海平面的黑船。

“晚饭吃意大利面吗？”金道英把外套揽在手臂上，他穿着正装，面试，或者是他去和泰容见面了。他把鞋擦得很干净，里奥看着着他擦的。他先是把鞋油挤在牙刷上（他把毛翻得厉害的牙刷放在盥洗池边上的旧牙刷杯里，浅得近乎是鹅卵石似的蓝色的塑料杯，带一点儿蓝色磨砂颗粒，他用它们来刷一切他能想到的东西，金道英觉得牙膏是最完善的清洁剂），然后拿着一块旧眼镜布，吹了吹他的皮鞋顶部（他粘上了点儿鞋油），一点点磨它，他转了个面来擦掉多余的部分。他在做这样的事情时体现出一种难以言喻的集中来，仿佛是在做一个雕塑似的，他粘上一点儿黏土，再抹掉它，用刮刀让它平整而服帖。

金道英能对一切单调乏味的事情产生一种创造性的兴趣。他问里奥是不是更喜欢龙还是机器人，十二岁的小男孩喜欢的无非是这两种。无论是在他九岁时他用木工手艺给他做的恐龙骨架（还有一条鲸鱼），还是五岁时候他和东赫到地质公园挖出了一筐蛤蜊壳大小的化石碎片（他希望那是化石，但小时候他以为那是珊瑚，它们带有一种棘状的突起，同时顶部有着细小的孔隙，让他想起活性炭，疏松多孔的性质。）但里奥告诉他不是的，虽然它们也相当有趣。他更喜欢在桌子前，坐着，画一些画，或者在宝丽来照片上涂鸦，有时候他看一些科普书，关于恐龙。

"你看过《浓雾号角》，关于一座灯塔，一只雾号角和一头恐龙。"

“没有，下次你来的时候可以带给我。”

“我保证你会喜欢它的。”

他挺喜欢金道英，当然他还是更喜欢东赫来带他。他在六岁的暑假跌倒在他们的度假出租别墅三楼的楼梯上那一块破损的老木板上，他的头相当痛。他倒在楼梯口，二楼往三楼的第二节台阶上有着他侧倒在上头的脑袋，在二楼正对面的房间，门打开着，唐娜的头比他低得厉害，阳光透过灰尘在室内形成一种苍白的沉淀，就像是雾、陈旧的气息，一种打开了紧闭的储物间的，让他下意识用布料摩擦指腹上的油脂程度的不安，他咽了一口唾沫。阳光把唐娜乱蓬蓬的金棕色卷发，静电引起的丰富形状显示出来，就像是她从一个具体的人变成了一副画、一束光，无机质取代了有机质。她在打盹，她在布艺沙发上，印花的金色大丽花和绿色的藤蔓，一只腿搁在另一只上。她又放松，又自然，呼吸沉静而稳定。她听到他的脑袋响在台阶上，空洞的响声把他叫醒。于是唐娜睁开眼，里奥瞥到她的小腿，它流畅得像是水挂在瀑布上，她的睡袍几乎扫到他的鼻尖时他停下，她拥抱着他的头，把他挪到她的胸口。他说：“你是个勇敢的孩子，里奥，和东赫一起去玩儿吧。”她的声音远远地进入他，像是一颗石子掉进湖畔似的。东赫当时在院子里除草，除草机的马达声混合着蝉鸣，和唐娜的声音混杂在一起。

这时门铃响了，里奥瞄了一眼时间，李东赫蓬乱的头发露出边角。金道英松了口气，“李东赫，把里奥带回家。”说着他把做好的曲奇放进他的包里：“泰容做的，他很想见见你。”

金道英想和李东赫重新翻出那张录像带来，这次他们准备认真地看看它。他装了视频采集卡后拷贝了录像带里的内容转移到了笔记本上。他和李东赫约好在七点半见面，为此他把沙发和沙发周围的空间理出来，把没穿过的新衣服用包装袋装起来，挂在衣橱里。他开始审视自己所处的空间，李东赫的来访给它增加了某种虚幻的感受，这在他在监狱审查的循环往复里难以看到，像是一阵突如其来的暴雨，它能否冲刷或者激起灰尘是另一件值得担忧的事。他把窗帘拉开，热风和阳光透过玻璃。

他想起一些人的确在工作的途中发生了性格上细微的改变，过去的他则非常明确，现在则进入一种两难境地。而正因为这种两难，他变得两可起来。李东赫谢过他帮忙带孩子之后和他提起过李敏亨的兴趣，他在隧道边涂鸦，并且把圣诞节过后堆在垃圾场边的圣诞树上的小灯泡组合起来，在屋子里做了一个挂壁。他提到它们在拉下不同的开关后，不同颜色的灯泡会亮出文字来。

“他拼了我的名字。”李东赫笑了笑，“我们在床上吃披萨，玛格丽特，往上面我们倒番茄酱包。你看过《弗罗里达乐园》吗？我和马克哥就是莫妮和迪奇。

“我烧过一个房子，像是《月光男孩》里的那个。那片地方就挺坏的，垃圾袋、碎玻璃、碎纸片，门廊正前方放了一块土红色的垫子。你用拆了一半的另一栋老房子的砖头把这一栋的窗口敲掉，就像是口香糖粘在电影院里，你前面一排人的椅背上，你就想要把它整个儿丢弃掉。一旦奴隶要求获得自由，那就是完全的自由而不能容忍任何意义上的保守残缺，同样暴徒所要求的的洁净也是一无所有的洁净。这把火是太阳子弹，一种侵迫磨损的制裁。

“我们的大脑由三个主要部分构成：最新发展出来、最高级的、位于外层的新皮质；控制肢体动作的边缘系统和隐藏最深的爬行动物脑，它操控大部分个人行为——社会行为、政治行为、性行为、官僚行为乃至无休止的战争。全美国一年有相当数量的年轻人在家里的衣橱里上衣完整下体裸露，脖子上系着领结上翻白眼，因窒息而死亡，往尿道里插马眼棒来唤醒前列腺高潮和强制延迟性高潮而死，和这样羞耻的死亡所探索的性快感相似，我当时感到沉甸甸的、砖石的力量，更明确来说则是暴力的力量。

"我在电影放映室里打过临工，负责把眼镜、眼镜夹片收好，把爆米花从椅子夹缝里扫出来，在那之后我会溜到放映室的后排，直到电影再次开始。在黑暗的放映厅里，一整个下沉式阶梯似的地面，台阶边缘标上荧光的逃生标志是一段蜷曲的蛇芯被拉直了。当时我有同样的感觉，一个精心设计的场所，迦梨女神在此献祭，踩着提着各一具泡得发白的尸体，只是处于幻梦之间，人们安全放任自己于封锁的欲望。沉沦，你可以这么形容，但是现实则是清醒的。我也像是在对着一道雨后的强奸的拉扯痕迹自渎似的，寻找我的放映室，一个相对安全的沉沦空间。于是我在一个并不治安良好的地方选中了一个破破烂烂的房子。我们在墙上和门上画上折耳兔、被一支箭射穿的心、六芒星什么的。然后我们点了火，因为罗渽民骗我说，这儿曾经是印第安巫师的墓地。他说点了火，就能拯救美国，至少需要一个类似的仪式。于是当天下午，我们放了一把火。

“比起火柴点燃的那一瞬间在石像上伸长的映着火光的舌头，一幢房子在我面前剥落皮肤、露出焦黑的软骨，肌肉和浅黄色的组织，一个被剥皮的尸体在街上伫立更能让我清醒。清醒永远不是旋转的金属状指针在《盗梦空间》里的实现，而是火舌舔舐着一切可以舔舐的。细碎的、空气被挤压着、冒出泡来、形成扭曲的频率的声音和地表开始升腾起来的热度。庞贝居民回过头前岩浆就抵达了他们，把他们完好无损的死亡封存住的瞬间。

“我的肾上腺素上升地很快，感觉就像是童年时的奔跑、挥舞着树枝切断荨麻的过程里，在小腿的疼痛上捕捉到敏锐的自怜情绪。纵火之于暴力，形成日晷与投影的精妙隐喻。罗渽民在边上眯着眼，火光倒映在他的虹膜上，他扭头看了看我说：‘走吧，过会儿去接接帝努就要迟到了。’我没有流泪，只感到直白的刺激涌上我的脊梁。

"那天晚上马克哥在做的士生意，回来之后我给他热了汤，问他有没有听说老街区的房子失火了。

他说：‘早点睡吧东赫。’我就知道他犯了比这更大的错。李敏亨在想什么，我看一眼就知道了。”

他想了想，把金道英的蔬菜色拉里的鸡胸肉拨走一块。

“敏亨告诉我，这是在去年九月十三日的事，他做了半吊子或是亲属的接线员，我也是在那一天凌晨我和徐英浩道别。凌晨两点，我没法分辨出鸫类的叫声，但徐英浩可以。我记的很清楚，他提到一种大陆常见的鸫，我看着路灯，开着他的车把他送到同一座桥边上。他穿着滑雪服、厚绒内衬，戴着圣诞节时候我送给他的滑雪帽。他在那一天和郑在玹审问了那个越狱背叛者，他是黑帮成员，但是率先选择背叛了组织，把整个人越狱计划告诉了监察机关。我认出郑在玹是因为纹身。”金道英指了指画面中戴着纸袋的男人脖子，又翻了一下郑在玹的ins，“他们在你和罗渽民点火的那栋房子里审问了他。晚上他接到组长的通知来处理这件事，所以这件事的消息被压下去，只是模糊处理了。你们的遗留指纹、路上监控都被删除了。李敏亨把他载过去，牛皮袋里是一把枪。但他没有杀了马克，因为马克发笑了，徐英浩喜欢对着怪人发笑的人，他有古怪的幽默感，并并不足够喜欢’处理‘这个词。他和郑在玹出于黑帮的需要，在监狱帮助成员逃脱和监视其他帮派，现在一个在sort执行命令，另一个则选择参与社会服务，并且的确为此办了执照证明。”

李东赫看了看他打印出来的照片用钉子和绳子缠绕着定在美国地图的某几个点上，想象那几段路和从路口出现和消失的徐英浩和郑在玹：“徐英浩是你的线人？”

“他是我童年就认识的朋友。”金道英想了想，“在我做报社记者的时候，他开始正式以纯洁分子的身份出外勤。他和郑在玹是在那段时间认识的，马克说郑在玹曾经因为窝藏毒品罪被判入狱过，而当时他在芝加哥的一所大学做临床心理的研究。他不可能在那之后还能得到执照，只能理解成他加入了黑帮。芝加哥黑帮乃至美国所有现代黑帮都像是裂开的水泥缝，落入后你就能看到地下城市，人们在裸露的金属管道下，随便凿开哪一处的水管。歌德写给拉瓦特尔的信里写着：’我们的道德和政治世界就像一个大城市，他被地下通道、地窖、下水管道所侵蚀，没人会反省或思考他们之间的衔接和运行状况，而对此略有所知之人，如果时不时地在这里那里看到地面塌陷、烟雾冒出，或是听到些奇怪的声响，会觉得这是可以理解的。‘只是这是一套镜像的地下系统。”

“我不能理解郑在玹没有招供他们的原因。他当时已经意识到他的后路了吗？”

“他知道徐英浩是纯洁分子*，所以愿意作为普通守法市民挡下这一下。他也因为这一下成为了亲属*。”

“你是指？”

“我们都希望小男孩儿别长大，但他们会有那一天。”，金道英继续说，“他们约会是在一周前，在同一架飞机上降落前他们俩是邻座。徐英浩能在十一个小时的飞行后保持飞机起飞前的状态，他在出勤时总是带着滑雪服、雨衣、墨镜之类的，但谢天谢地那一天没有。那件事之前他和我提过几次郑在玹，他们同居是由于徐英浩需要四处出勤而没有固定住所，郑在玹搬出了学生公寓，他们没有抱怨狭隘的两张床间手臂和手背的触碰。他说郑在玹当时非常爱笑，随便他讲什么都能逗笑他。他觉得他们是天作之合，但没有想让他成为亲属的意思，我问他是不是需要好好培养他。他说在射击训练场上，郑在玹的命中率不错。那件事之后一切都结束了，郑在玹反而成为了亲属*。

“我的爱人当时在郑在玹的派对上，他们刚开始以为警笛响只是因为有人在厨房弄响了烟雾探测器，但来的不是消防车。当天夜里，我们在酒吧遇见，后来两次则是在互助会和俱乐部上。”

他感到所有关节，所有他曾经在模糊的斑点里窥伺到的、闪动的细节变成一个全体，一只斑斓的蜘蛛。他在话语里捕捉到一些部分，他们细微、璀璨，就像沙地里闪烁着矿物的荧光，通过把它们组合起来，找到事物之间的联系。他搜寻时像是在迷宫的每一个枝上放下石子，奥尔算法，沿着每一条非死胡同的枝走向新节点。他承认在某一刻，他看到戒指悬挂在关节上，知道那里其实空无一物。没有人会对着黄金水龙头哭泣，这是一种对于某个未来节点的模糊感知。在某一刻，像是雷声贯穿了月桂树。在某一瞬间，他意识到他能找到那些模糊的指骨，直到它们遮盖住他，一节节，放射光下的产物。


	6. Chapter 6

它是否降临如一支箭，是否如一柄刀？

它究竟是哪种毒药？

——《侦探》

————————————————  
*hurt＆comfort，金道英代理型孟乔森综合征预警

他坐在那儿，在两个小时里没有写下一个词，只感到荧光打在脸上，他没尝试着进行任何推敲，找出一个开头。他可以非常简单，可以从判断句开始。“我认为监狱是反人道的”。或者是类似的不出错的形容词。从第一句话开始，随后是他理了大概的手稿、录音稿、一些监狱中犯人写给家人的长信。当看到那些文字时，他曾感觉到触动，从颈部开始发热，一直到肩膀，环形的、温暖的热光，只是现在它们像是浸在水里的浮木，金道英感到监狱对他的改变，最初只是情绪上的。他变得更易怒，而不是脆弱、敏感，因为荧幕上一连串的设置语句落泪。后来则慢慢变成一种显性的冷漠。

他对着屏幕，眼睛开始由于过去的哭泣酸涩地肿胀。他试着表达自己的观点，从一系列列举的事实里，他不能找到任何符合他取向的事来，它们像是一串数据，环状的数据。他不知道他应该表现成什么样，一个人文观点。他需要一点共情，它们在他的生活里越来越像是磨损的车轱辘辙痕，一层层覆盖，一些灰尘打在他脸上，但是刺痛变得逐渐微弱起来。一个溺水的人，他想着，1917菲利普·津巴多的斯坦福监狱实验，在地下室搭构出的地沟壕堡里被重组了，学生戴着墨镜，处于相对自由的状态，他们按照你的话躺在水泥地上、唱歌、跳舞，或者做其他任何你让他们做的事。这种自由把恶作剧的变成其他东西，你在这儿待上三四个月，感觉一层坚固的壳儿长在蜗牛似的、闪亮、充满褶皱、姜黄色的皮肤和缓慢、敏感的触角边上。

监狱经历给他带来的不同就像他做了一次治疗癫痫的手术，医生分割他大脑的左右半球（在失去胼胝体的情况下，他的右手从左脑半球获得指示，而异性手则从右半球获得指示），让他对过去熟悉的工具产生一种随机似的恐惧。他变调的焦虑开始前，他先是开始自省一些对于犯人的行为，他硬是让一个犯人坐到他面前的那桌；在空地审查犯人活动时球意外击中了他，他就把他叫出来，让他去自杀留察室做卫生（那里总是伴随着大量扔到墙上的排泄物，SORT成员会说那是他们获取注意力的手段，而解决这个问题正是他们身处此处的原因）；他把枪落在了公共厕所，保罗说有个犯人指着它，缩在角落发抖，但他净是产生犯人拿到武器的后怕。他揉了揉眼睛，试着关掉电子设备，重新回想他在首尔时，在集体宿舍像是肌肉和意志组成的某个透过暖黄色台灯打向窗口时的幻影，在墙上贴上：所有人应该被平等地当做人来看待。

昨天他和李泰容在互助会上互相把手搭在对方的肩膀上，李泰容率先环住他，他们盘着腿，做了两个类似于拉伸的动作。那天李泰容就在他隔壁的位置上，坐在亚麻布软垫上。他们在他租住的廉价钟点房里，他、弗里曼、艾森、鲍比和其他人，所有想要通过冥想、哭泣和圣洁之光、灵魂动物和思维宫殿来达成自我拯救的人。李泰容环住他，他感到一种暖烘烘的、透过毛孔浸入的动物性温暖，透过他身上的织物、他先是感觉到骨骼，随后是肌肉的弹性，但和他自己完全不同。他环住他，感觉到肋骨，严丝密缝的贴合，他的肋骨。李泰容像是他的肋骨。紧接着李泰容看向他，他的眼睛看上去像是缺乏关爱的驯服动物。

又来了，他想着，他又开始回想两年前他寻找那些受过伤的、被遗弃的动物，他给他们搭窝，毛绒毯一层层，他允许它们睡在他的枕边。他给它们买磨牙棒、逗猫棒，陪一只白内障的杂种中型犬在城市公园遛圈，他向遇到的所有宠物主人讨教治疗螨虫和其他寄生虫引发疾病的方法。在他们临近治好之前把它们从窗台上扔下去。一楼，他想着，它们当时保持睡眠，只能记得他的手指滑过它们皮毛的感受。他特地跑到一楼，就为了让这段温馨记忆保持地更久些。他们会回来找他的。总是这样，被其他人抱来，或者在宠物认领处把它们抱回来，它们不幸失手落下窗台，他找了它们整整一夜。直到他被怀疑的邻居报案，在拘留所待了几天，又因为证据不足被释放了。

在那段抱着它们，透过皮毛、薄薄的皮肉和骨骼感受到的，像是熔炉似的暖意，充满心脏的击打声和呼噜声的安稳睡眠里，它们丰盈的眼黑和边缘的眼白警笛似的响起。他想要的照顾它们，直到它们恢复正常，但他不能等到那一天的到来，他不能让雏鸟通过坠落的方式学会飞行。它可能会离开他。它会脱离共生有机体似的，被吞并的脆弱和崇拜。在两个月前他向心理医生提出申请，告诉他他需要治疗。他在宠物暂领所，就像是连环杀手寻找猎物。但重点不在于最后的那一下，在于延长治疗的过程。他在那段时间里，蟒蛇似的吞并着，他给出的爱是鱼缸产生的裂口。

他需要治疗，他知道他做错了，他送走它们，整个房间空荡荡。他替它们买的玩具散落在地上，他经过浴室时想起给它们冲澡后，它们抖动身体的样子。猫砂和磨牙棒，崭新的饮水机还放在客厅中央。他想要给予爱的冲动是那么强烈，以至于失去爱的对象让他感到受到了侮辱和损害。

李泰容抱住他的头，像是一阵轻柔的摇篮曲，他从手臂里换取羊水似的环绕感，李泰容的心跳声平缓地回荡着。

“他的呼吸里有咖啡的味道”，他试着转移自己的注意力，但是一种爱意从蓝色的泳池底部上升了，这是他能想到的，最符合现状的比喻——在消毒液、泳池用马达声中、在满池的落叶和细树枝下，李泰容让他升起爱意。这种感觉和以往的吞并不同，他揽住李泰容，顺着他的脊梁，他脊椎的弯曲和尖棱的凸起，以及两片薄薄的沙丘，他触摸到他们之间的边界。

“他是一个独立的人，他有过感情上的应激障碍，你可以治愈他，但不是那种方法。在受伤的雏鸟被疗愈之后，你得放它飞行，让它们有自己的生活。你要意识到他们的童年已经结束了。”

轮到金道英拥抱李泰容了，他伸出一只手来安抚他的脊背，另一只则环住他，他说：“哭吧。”

李泰容把他颈部的衣服整个儿给哭湿了。他后来告诉他更多，关于盲目的焦虑，过度酗酒引发的眩晕，在警笛声响起时，一种难以形容的解离过程发生了。学生公寓里不该有这么大量的毒品，它不应该在抽水马桶的水箱下，用两层隔水的塑料膜包起来，又套了一个黑色塑料袋，被用橡皮筋绑好了，用宽边的黑色胶带贴在陶瓷盖下。整个水箱里还留着他早上刚换的蓝色洁厕剂，陶瓷表面布满了他的指纹。他开始感到痉挛，却很快地冷静下来，只是所有人都开始变得扭曲起来。他的舍友的五官、他们说话时仿佛在水下和洞穴里喊叫，他感到与世隔绝的孤独和恶心，情绪上的反刍，他以为只是被调得乱七八糟的混合酒精导致的，他的太阳穴发紧，心跳变得非常沉重而缓慢，从隔膜下方传来挤压感。

来搜查的警员脸上打着蓝色和红色交替的灯光，他们开了窗，让味道随着夜风跑出去。他有点儿醒过来了。派对开始变得有点无聊了，有些他的室友请来的朋友还没有从呕吐里恢复。他形容解离过程的高潮，警笛声变成一种短促的吸气声。郑在玹是在这个时候站出来的。

他看上去像是，一个人在涂满甘油的沥青道路的尽头，沾满了鹅毛。他形容郑在玹的精神状态是，他很清楚他在做什么，自由意志、完整人格、能够负刑事责任，或者是类似的某句话。就像是一群人开着敞篷车撞在树上，总有一个人会先醒过来，梦就结束了。

但那只是第一次。他开始对于厕所水箱进行反复的机械性检查，有时甚至会在课程中途因为突然想到而折返公寓。（后来金道英把它和他在社区儿童福利院作为记者观察到的近乎自闭以及患有青春型精神分裂症孩子的重复性行为联系起来，只是李泰容的行为是在事件发生后作为应激创伤障碍的表现，它在医学上被称为“持续重复症”，其表现为不能停下某种行为，比如在眼前挥手扇风、或者不断摇晃、哼唱，在自闭症儿童身上会更复杂。在自然情况下，所有孩子的重复性行为都是在对自己进行接纳和包容，一旦这种尝试失败，他们就变得失魂落魄、孤独无助。）

他在浴室里，解离突然发生了。他感到水击打在他的肩膀上，当时他正在洗头，泡沫像是泥浆似的，水则变成一种冷热不均的介质，刚好表面结冰的水似的硬度，他后来回忆是以为自己碰到了温度调节开关，但很快连密度都变得不均起来。他在第三人称看到自己和几个日本孩子在蓝绿色的海水下捧起了一枕头粉色珍珠，随后是火车声，火车碾过铁轨，喀哒喀哒喀哒。当时他在尝试一种吗啡生物碱作为合成起点得到的半合成毒品，最初是作为止疼药替代品来缓解长期练舞导致的局部疼痛（从社区戒毒所出来后他休学了一年去学习物理治疗也是为了解决关节疼痛），在这之后他就立刻停药了。他身上持续出现青色、姜黄色淤青。

他告诉金道英，金道英抚摸他脊背和肩胛的方式让他感到他被爱着。

“像对待小狗一样对待我吧，”他解释着，一边抽噎着，金道英甚至害怕他被自己的眼泪呛到。

“我养过一只叫ruby的小狗，晚上却抱着其他玩偶睡觉，就是害怕我的翻身会压到它。它有时会抓到我，会很痛，但是我很爱它。道英像那样爱我就行了。”

金道英拒绝他是出于安全考虑，他曾经在俱乐部和一个有过情感背叛经历的sub有过短暂的接触，由于他不能保证他的白骑士情节有所好转而拒绝了。他很确定自己在三种相对危险的亚种里，就像是在一条黑白色谱的某个位置上，处于一种浑浊的弹性里。他从照顾和付出爱里得到情感体验，从对方的好转和微笑里汲取存在感，它基于一种在意识到成熟危机时随时会转变为情感控制的保护里。就像是一种吞并式的非健康共生性关系掩藏在他给予爱的体贴里。如果李泰容想要硬币的一面，就不得不承受另一面，要做他永远的雏兽幼鸟，永远羽翼未丰，永远的彼得潘。

临走前李泰容把联系方式给了他。后来的几次互助会里，在他的灵魂动物从草原的一头滚向另一头后，诉求阶段开始了，李泰容扎进他的怀抱哭泣。他每次都能哭到他的手臂酸痛为止。他却因为这点变得像是软化的黄油似的，他觉得在某种程度上，他的爱的确需要宣泄口，因此他在那时允许自己爱他。

直到几次李泰容的缺席后，他从俱乐部把他带出来为止，金道英都以为他拒绝他只是出于安全考虑。李泰容贴上来，热量，触摸，他嗅他，从发梢到蜷起的脖颈，他的肩膀，皮肉，感到满足和爱情的化身。他在碾碎他的同时被李泰容所碾碎，他的肤色比小麦色更深些，在阳光下持久的晕染了，手臂收紧李泰容浮肋以下。他吻过李泰容头顶，感到强烈的眩晕，这样的眩晕往往招致呕吐和颤抖，心脏骤歇。并非是他们俩里任意一个不好，只是他们在一起就得把对方搞遭殃。他凑过去吻他，他至今仍然为那时的举动迷惑，像他被命运的镰刀摁倒在麦田。李泰容冰冷的脚底贴在他的小腿上，一只袜子没蜕，另一只挂在牛仔裤里。李泰容蹭过他的脸颊，告诉他他爱他。

第二天早上金道英问他愿不愿意和他保持d/s关系，他还不清楚正常的爱是怎样的形式，但他想尝试着从这样开始。一点点变好，总会一点点变好。那些失去的东西会重新回来，那些过去的鬼魂不会永远纠缠他们。他们两个在一起，能做到很多事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 代理型孟乔森综合征：指虚构别人的症状，从而达到需要自己来照顾他人这种目的的心理疾病。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考书目《美国监狱》、《规训与惩戒》、《爱尔兰人》


End file.
